


Oct 7: Chains

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chains, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Falling In Love, M/M, Mad King, Prisoners, Scarefest Challenge 2017, Sweet, jeremwood, sorta fluff, taken captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Prisoners are brought before the Mad King in chains after the sacking of a nearby village. One prisoner catches the eye of the Mad King and captures his heart.





	Oct 7: Chains

The wagons rolled down the bumpy road, the soldiers following wiping sweat away as they trudged through the hot summer heat. The caravan was made up mostly of supply carts, a few of the higher ranked and noblemen at the front, while the back where the over heated soldiers walked were the caged wagons that held the prisoners. There were three wagons carrying prisoners, covered and barred, some of the captives clutching the metal bars and looking out at the passing scenery with fear in their eyes. They saw the direction the caravan was headed, they knew where the road lead.

To the palace of the Mad King!

After a couple hours the caravan rolled through the gates of the city's outer wall, the prisoners watching with dying hopes as they watched the heavy gates close behind them. People watched as the wagons rolled past, offering looks of sympathy and pity to the prisoners, children ran alongside and shouted at the captives, throwing fruit and rocks at them. The wagons pulled up to the castle, a giant looming thing; the stories of its dark inhabitant proceeding it. As the supplies were unloaded further down, the prisoner wagons were emptied, the men and women inside forcefully pulled out and shoved to stand in lines facing the castle. Some of the prisoners huddled together in fear as the gates to the castle opened, a group of soldiers marching out, leading an imposing figure.

The Mad King.

The tall man glared down at his prisoners of war, looking them up and down like prized cattle, judging them. Occasionally he'd reach into the crowd of prisoners, squeezing their arms or poking their chests and stomachs to see how strong or fat they were. When he found a prisoner he thought would make a suitable servant he'd nod to one of his guards who'd drag the struggling crying prisoner away by the chains to stand in a new group.

When the King was done the remaining prisoners were dragged into the square, a pier set up in the center. The prisoners fought and screamed, cried for mercy. The Mad King just smiled. He loved this part, the weaker less suitable captives always made for a good show when he disposed of them, a warning to the other villages and towns never to cross him. The first five prisoners were secured to effigies and soon their screams rang through the air as the fire started lapping at them. The King chuckled to himself, watching as the pitiful captives burned alive before the fire was put out by his mages and the next set of prisoners were loaded onto the burn pile. As he watched from his chair on the platform set up for him and his guards, as well as any important dignitaries that were visiting his kingdom, his eyes caught sight of one of the prisoners, one he'd overlooked.

The man was shorter than the others and even than some of the women, but he was well built, like a rock. His muscles were clearly visible to the King even from this distance, his arms strong from years of hard work. He had short brown hair and a cleanly trimmed beard and goatee, his chestnut brown eyes hard, no fear there, but rather something the King hadn't seen in a long time from one of the subjects: defiance. He wore a simple brown tunic, and dark green pants, his hands bound in front of him with the chains he'd been taken captive in. The Mad King stared at the man and felt a strange sensation, feelings he wasn't even sure he had.

Raising a hand and halting the guards from loading the third group, the man who caught the King's eye being one of them, the Mad King strode down to the pier and walked right up to the shorter man. He was young, handsome for sure, and as the King approached he looked down, keeping his gaze diverted from the King's. The Mad King stared at the young man for a minute before looking to the guards on either side of him and nodded.

"I've changed my mind. This one interests me, put him with the others for now but when the entertainment is over take him to my chambers. I have some questions for him," he ordered. At that the man stiffened but refused to look up; even so the King could tell his eyes were large with surprise and his heart had begun to race. He watched as the guards shoved the prisoner over to the group of future servants and slaves before returning to his chair and motioning for the executions to continue.

The Mad King found himself distracted, he couldn't focus for too long on the dying souls before him, his gaze flicking constantly to the small man. For some reason he didn't want the prisoner out of his sight, and this confused him. Maybe he didn't trust the man? He didn't know but he felt he needed to keep an eye on him, to be near him...

Finally the last of the screams died out and the King waved his hand for the prisoners to be escorted back inside the castle where they'd spend three days in the dungeons before being issued jobs or sold to other nobles visiting who were in need of servants. The Mad King quickly made his way to his chambers, eager to see the young man again. As expected he got there first and paced anxiously while he waited. At last there was a knock at the door and when told to enter a guard opened the door and dragged the man inside, shoving him forward and forcing him to his knees before the King. The King was filled with anger at how the prisoner was treated but calmed himself.

"That'll be all Sir Ramsey, thank you," he said, nodding. The guard shrugged and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Rise, it must be uncomfortable on your knees to be on the floor," the King ordered the man who slowly got to his feet, head still down. The King felt a strong urge to grab the man's face gently and raise it, yearning to gaze into the lad's eyes, to run a finger down those perfect cheeks...

He shook his head and tried to get ahold of himself.

"What is your name lad?" he asked trying to sound non-threatening, his deep voice not helping one bit.

"Jeremy, sire. Jeremy Dooley," the lad said still looking down. The Mad King found himself smiling as he heard the name. It was a nice name he had to admit; a nice name for a nice looking person.

"How did my guards manage to capture you? You look like you can handle yourself in a fight," he asked. Jeremy stiffened but answered.

"They raided my camp at night. I was sleeping just outside the town they sacked, visiting from far off. I wasn't prepared for the attack, neither were the people I was traveling with," he said. There was no emotion behind the voice the King noted, the lad sounding like he was delivering a report rather than describing a traumatic event.

"How old are you? 18?" the King asked as he began to circle Jeremy. The lad again stiffened and this time the King picked up on a little bit of anger and pride in his response.

"I'm twenty-six, I'm just not as tall as most," he said. The King smiled as returned to standing in front of Jeremy and as he looked at him he found himself desperately wanting to kiss him. He was shocked at these feelings, never having experienced them before. He felt bad for Jeremy, the shackles at his wrists must be cutting into his wrists and hurting him at this point from the weight of the chains.

"Look at me," he ordered. Jeremy hesitated for a minute before slowly raising his head to look up at the King. His eyes were beautiful! The King smiled gently and took a risk, extending a hand and placing it on Jeremy's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"You have no need to be afraid or anxious. I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you," he said. Jeremy's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow.

"With all due respect sire, you're the Mad King. People tend to die when they're near you," he said matter of factly. The King chuckled.

"Only the ones that disobey me or defy me. Let me prove it," he said and pulled his hand back, retraining the whimper he wanted to utter at having to stop touching Jeremy. He held his hand over the chains at Jeremy's wrists and uttered a strange word, the chains unlatching and falling to the floor with a clatter. Jeremy stared at them and then up at the King, confusion and fear now crossing his eyes.

"Come here Jeremy, sit with me for a bit," the King said as he turned and walked to the small table in his chambers and took a seat. He watched with amusement as Jeremy slowly approached, his eyes darting from side to side in search of the trap as he took a seat in front of the feared King.

"You must be hungry. My soldiers tend to withhold food from prisoners when they're taken. I'll have to have a talk with my captain about that, it's not good to keep food from another person," the King said and when Jeremy nodded hesitantly he rang for a servant and told them to bring them food. When the food finally came the King began to eat.

That's when he glanced up and noticed that Jeremy remained still. He just stared at the King and the plate of food he'd ordered be placed in front of him. The King was worried that food wasn't to the lad's liking.

"Is the food not right? I can send for something else," he said quickly. Maybe too quickly. Jeremy shook his head, casting his eyes eyes down as if studying the food.

"No sire it's not that! It looks amazing, it's just..." his voice trailed off catching slightly. The King grew nervous.

"What is it?" he coaxed gently. Jeremy closed his eyes and shook his head slightly before looking up and gazing at the Mad King. The King was shocked to find that Jeremy's eyes were wet with tears and he desperately wanted to hug the lad.

"Jeremy?" he asked.

"Why are you being so...nice to me? Why did you spare me?" Jeremy asked, his lip trembling. The King was taken aback and stared at the smaller man in front of him for a moment.

"I-I don't..." he fumbled for the words.

"Why am I alive when I was sentenced to die? What makes me different than the others? Why aren't I in the dungeons or scrubbing floors? Or being flogged? Why would you treat a prisoner so kindly?" Jeremy continued. The King closed his eyes and tried to still his beating heart.

"Jeremy listen to me, you're not my prisoner. You're free to go, I will not keep you here. There's something about you, I'm not sure what it is, but I was drawn to you Jeremy. I-I like you," he said and bit his lip, cringing inside at how dumb and awkward he sounded.

"You..like me?" he heard Jeremy ask in surprise. The King blushed deeply and stood, walking to the window and looking out over his kingdom, taking deep breaths.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, even if I am the King." He turned to look at Jeremy again and smiled awkwardly. "I would like it if you chose to remain here at the castle. I promise you'll have everything you want and all your needs will be met, I'll make sure no one treats you wrong. Even if you choose to leave I'll guarantee that you'll be left alone."

Jeremy stared at the King, confused but flattered, blushing himself. The King was indeed handsome he had to admit and his eyes were absolutely stunning, bluer than any blue he'd ever seen! He looked back down at his food and reached out to take the fork and began to eat. The King was filled with joy as he joined Jeremy and they enjoyed the meal together, talking for a long time and getting to know each other. Afterwards the King ordered a bath be drawn up for Jeremy and after the lad had bathed he found new clean clothes waiting for him. A servant led him to the thrown room where the King sat nervously waiting. At the sight of Jeremy felt his breath leave him and he unknowingly uttered a small "wow" which cause Jeremy to blush.

"I hope the new clothes are acceptable, I had to guess the size," the King said awkwardly as he stood and walked down to Jeremy. The smaller man lowered his head and smiled as he nodded.

"It's perfect sire," he said. The King winced at the sound of his title but nodded.

"I have a horse and supplies ready should you choose to depart," he said softly, pain filling him. He didn't want Jeremy to leave. It was ridiculous but he'd developed feelings for the man in just the few hours they'd known each other, and deep down he knew he was meant to be with Jeremy. He turned slightly so that the lad wouldn't notice his quivering lip or the scowl of pain that crossed his face. A long moment of silence ensued, one the King hated. Finally he heard Jeremy shifting and glanced his way, seeing the lad staring at the floor.

"I've never lived in a castle before," he said softly. The King's hopes rose.

"If it's your wish that I remain sire, I will," Jeremy said finally. The King felt the stab again at hearing his own title on the lips of someone he was in love with. Walking over the Jeremy he stood in front of him and gently lifted the lad's head up with his thumb and finger placed at his bearded chin. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before the King spoke.

"Ryan," he said simply. Jeremy looked confused but waited patiently.

"My name is Ryan. You don't ever have to call me by any title. Please call me by my name," he continued. Jeremy's eyes lit up and he blushed but nodded.

"Yes si..Ryan," he said catching himself. Ryan smiled, his heart filled with happiness at hearing Jeremy say his name.

"And I would love it if you remained here with me," he said. Jeremy smiled and without thinking both men leaned in and kissed.


End file.
